Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Approved Charart/Archive 4
Goldenshine~ Approved ﻿ Comments removed due to editing problem. Larkstar~Approved This is Larkstar, she is going to be in Fearless. She will be in it often sooo. Honeybreeze 12:52, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Ginger tabbies don't have black stripes. Fix the stripe color, lighten the pelt color so there's no white, and you don't need to make eyes. Just color in the bottom part. After you do that, I'll help you more. Nightfern 18:34, March 29, 2011 (UTC) K and I'm actually gonna re-do this when I get home, this computer stinks at chararts, my other comp does way better, it should fix the stripes. This computer just does that... :) Honeybreeze 18:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok I excersise a lot so I have to keep the white cause I can't fix it but I think it looks a little better now...Honeybreeze 11:52, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Make sure to put "re-uploaded". Honey, you don't need to color in the eyes; there is a white space that you can just fill in for there. Nightfern 18:30, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Here's an example; try the color. I cheated with the stripes, though. It's a blank. xD. Nightfern 17:54, April 2, 2011 (UTC) OHHH ok! Sorry I haven't been on...Honeybreeze 15:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC) xD. No problem :) Nightfern 19:41, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Are you still working on this? Nightfern 20:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Give her a week. Same as always. Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 16:44, April 18, 2011 (UTC) 'Kay. Nightfern 19:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm still here I'll work on it now!!! 15:05, April 20, 2011 (UTC)(Honey, not signed in) REUPLOADED '''Haha here it is. I hope you don't mind that I used the picture you put on. Honeybreeze 15:09, April 20, 2011 (UTC) You'll need to give me credit, then. ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 00:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Night's right. I mean, you'll get credit for the name, but since Nightfern made the charart... It'll go as she says. --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:23, April 28, 2011 (UTC) So? Approve or decline? ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Approve. 14:14, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Oops, approved. Sabrina Doberman Fever 19:59, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Rainstar~Approved My first one for approval. This is Rainstar, the main charater of '''Rainstar's Choice. More cats comming soon. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 00:30, April 29, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Damn I got some competition. I'm going to have to resign as deputy again in a few months. Feather, I saw your tabby and my jaw dropped. :P WW, I presume? ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 10:32, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes I am a part of the art project on WW, also, thank you for the compliment :) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 17:29, April 29, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon No problem. I have to comments, really. It's a lot easier than WWiki. ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 12:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Er, any comments to make this cat better? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 02:59, May 2, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon How about trying to lighten up the shading? I'm assuming you use the burn tool? --Phillies Phan Red and White 22:27, May 2, 2011 (UTC) No, I use Highlights and shading. I'm doing this just like WWiki cats. Highlights on the shoulder, face, hauch, and shading in between thoses areas. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 13:46, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Well, still, can you lighten up the shading at all? It hurts my eyes to look at it. xD --Phillies Phan Red and White 18:22, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I lightened the shading and darkened the highlights, (if that even makes sence) but i cant be sure if its showing the changes. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 03:56, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Looks good. We've been having some trouble with the upload lag, especially when users have to name their cat in the uniformed format, like on WW (Name.rank.FM.) FM's Feathermoon. Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 10:25, May 6, 2011 (UTC) CBA? ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Approved. Sabrina Doberman Fever 19:59, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Blueheart~Approved Blueheart: an important little apprentice,(then warrior) in Rainstar's choice! anyway, what does everybody think of her? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 13:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I really love the eyes. Good job, Feather! --Alucard Hellsing's Trump Card 18:53, May 12, 2011 (UTC) She's beautiful, Feather! Good job. Did you fill in the nose? [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 20:04, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! And...I think i filled in the nose... huh. i guess i didn't. Fixed it. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 22:18, May 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon CBA? ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon 14:12, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Approved. Sabrina Doberman Fever 19:59, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Feathermoon~ Removed (old MC blank) I re-did my own charater and i'm putting it for approval so it can go on my charater page . comments are welcomed greatly! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 23:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Feather, you are just...AMAZING! I swear, you're charart skills are WAY better than me. ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 11:12, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Aw, thanks Rainwillow :) and your chararts are awesome too! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 15:20, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon She is beautiful. Wow. I'm gonna have you take a request, xD. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and .Moon Thanks Nightfern, and of course! I love making kitties, Oh noes!!!!!! i just spilt pepsi all over myself and my computer! I wiped it off, hopefully it didnt mess my laptop up in any way :( anyway, below is another cat. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 20:44, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Man. CBA? ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon 00:20, May 17, 2011 (UTC) This is beautiful, Feather! OMG, none from me! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 19:44, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I have no nasty comments. This really is good. --Phillies Phan Red and White 17:29, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Approved. Sabrina Doberman Fever 19:59, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Splashkit~Approved meow. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 22:31, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Holy mother... Omigod!!!! Just erase the lineart at the bottom. The eyes are gorgeous! However, they're unrealistic. Purple with that coat goes amazing but the eye colors need to be real life. Unless you can say she has an eye disease that turns it purple. xDDD. So say that or change the eye color... may I suggest a light blue? It's your choice though, after all. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Its just a very very very very very very very (millions very`s) rare eye color that possibly came from a strange purple blood cell that was inside Cloudheart from the time Cloudheart was taken to be a kittypet and this man injected something strange into her that made a clump of blood cells purple and one got into Splashkit`s eye cells and spread, but mixed in with the gray cells that were going to be her color and made the purple a faded light violet. There you go. and as for the watermark, i will romove it when i get acess to my computer. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 01:50, May 17, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon First, you are good at tabbies, now... LOOK AT THIS!!!! This should be a new word in the dictionary. Splashkit (n)- AWSOMENESS!!!! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 19:47, May 17, 2011 (UTC) lol. Agreed. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon *jaw drops* Holy cow, Feather! This is really good!!! =D --Phillies Phan Red and White 17:30, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure the newer users have figured out that I don't normally comment on here... but I was tempted by the amazing Splashkit to say "THIS IS BEAUTIFUL." The realist in me says "This isn't realistic" but the artist is winning. So good job. XD [[User:Forestpaw13|'April showers']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'bring May flowers']] [[User blog:Forestpaw13|'☼']] May flowers bring pilgrims 20:13, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah... that is a very realistic scientific explanation. I would have said (to avoid a creepy vet man sticking a needle into one of my characters) that there was a genetic mutation in one of the mother's egg cells and since the allele was dominant and her father's allele for eye color was recessive, the purple won out. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'April showers']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'bring May flowers']] [[User blog:Forestpaw13|'☼']] May flowers bring pilgrims 20:17, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Yea, True. But Whenever I roleplay I aways pretend that Somehting like that happened to Splashkits mom! :3 [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 04:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon CBA? Sabrina Doberman Fever 20:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Approved. nightfern 13:32, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Emeraldpaw~Approved She looks so lame next to Splashkit. xD. For some reason, the CfA page wasn't working for me and I couldn't post her up. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon She's beautiful, Night! Is she going to be featured in any new stories of yours, or is she already in an Alliance O3o [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 22:15, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Nightfern, it doesnt matter who it's beside, it's not lame. its great! I just do alot of chararts nin my free time and practice. i don't really see my self as that ''good, or even good at all. I think these are awesome and amazing chararts! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 01:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Aw, thanks Feathermoon. :) Well, you are really good. For three whole months now Iv'e been trying to make my own tabbies instead of using the tabby blank... hasn't worked. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon CBA? Sabrina Doberman Fever 20:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Approved. nightfern 13:32, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Bramblestripe~Approved This is Bramblestripe, deputy of FeatherClan. [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!]] 22:21, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh Ottersplash! this is beautiful! [[User:Feathermoon|'''Fea]][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 23:31, May 18, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yes, he's gorgeous. Blur the tabby blank a bit more, the tail white too. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon The tabby blank? I thought we didn't blur that. Anyway, thanks for the comments Feather and Night! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 21:34, May 23, 2011 (UTC) You can blur the tabby blank if you want. It's not mandatory, last I checked. --Phillies Phan Red and White 17:40, May 24, 2011 (UTC) CBA? Sabrina Doberman Fever 20:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Approved. nightfern 13:32, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Leopardpaw~Approved Leopardpaw the Medicine Cat Apprentice. I love her! LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 19:09, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I thumbed the image. Looks really good, but, it seems like some of the spots (are they spots? O.o) are blurred and some are not. Can you fix that? --Phillies Phan Red and White 23:05, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Do what Cloudy said above. :D ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 10:57, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded They're leopard spots! LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 15:57, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Very cute! No comments. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon I'm not sure, but doesn't the orange in the eye go in the other white spot? It would make sence, is all I'm saying. Other than that, this is so pretty! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 13:27, May 27, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon This is beautiful, Leopard! I love it! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 15:13, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded The eyes are in the right place now. LeopardclawEyes watching in the Dark… 06:35, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Aw, cute. Hm.. CBA? Sabrina Doberman Fever 20:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Approved. nightfern 13:36, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Daystream~Approved This is Daystream (or Day), former warrior of ForestClan. First ever up for approval charart so yeah, the highlights and shading aren't the best...she is a pretty flame-coloured she-cat with green eyes. My computer hates me so the pixels are messy... but I hope you all like. =^.^= -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]It’s getting cold outside... 06:14, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Aw, she's too cute!!! Yes, blur the shading at her belly if you can. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Reuploaded (I hope I picked the right image to save) -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]It’s getting cold outside... 06:50, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Erase the words. [[User:Forestpaw13|'April showers']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'bring May flowers']] [[User blog:Forestpaw13|'☼']] May flowers bring pilgrims 19:23, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded(finally)-[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]It’s getting cold outside... 08:38, May 31, 2011 (UTC) CBA? Sabrina Doberman Fever 20:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes... I hope. ^^ -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 08:56, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I got no problems. And HOLY CRAP! NIGHT USED HER REAL NAME! --Cloudskye Bye Ottersplash~ 15:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha, RC freaked too. nightfern 21:11, June 9, 2011 (UTC) So, CBA? nightfern 13:32, June 10, 2011 (UTC) So I've got the green light? I'll add it to her page. Approved. But you should wait until it's moved. nightfern 11:22, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Ripplepaw Okay, people. I re-did him today. Took me hours just planning and placing every streak, the shape, the size, the perfect color. I made him a different version of a tortoiseshell-like this one - where it's mainly a black cat made up with many streaks of orange to create a pattern like that. I like the way he looks, in my humble opinion. Comments? nightfern 01:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) He looks like a tartan tortoiseshell! Pretty! I can't really think of much to comment about on this one. CBA? -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 08:55, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Mwahaha, only Holly and I are allowed to say that. Thanks a lot. though!!! nightfern 10:20, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, right. I didn't know the Doberman sig was yours. I meant possibly '''CBA. XD -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 00:19, June 8, 2011 (UTC) This is really neat. I don't think I have the attention span to sit there and do something like this. --Cloudskye Bye Ottersplash~ 15:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ♥♥♥ Aww, thanks!!!!! I was afraid somebody would say it wasn't good or anything. Haha, I don't either, Holly, but I forced myself to. nightfern 20:11, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Aww, so cute, so utterly EPIC!! *dies from epicness...* I love this! (No helpful comments, but...) LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 20:45, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I say instant approval. Anyone against that? --Cloudskye Bye Ottersplash~ 22:04, June 8, 2011 (UTC) No not me!!! I ♥ this kitty :D [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 03:54, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Awww thanks guys!!! nightfern 21:11, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Flowerpetal Mwhaha! This is going to be the first elder that's going to be approved... nobody wants to make the old people, do they? She's a cream she-cat with blue eyes. nightfern 13:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I would say lighten the whole body if she's meant to be cream, but if you want the colour like that, it's your choice. Other than that it looks great! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 15:54, June 17, 2011 (UTC) The cream colour looks fine to me. Although, if you want to change it, go straight ahead. --L. Lawliet Death Note Dreaming~ 17:49, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll lighten it up a tad. nightfern 22:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Pixr.com isn't working for me; is it okay the way it is? I kind of agree with Holly here... I want a cream color like this. nightfern 01:42, June 20, 2011 (UTC) It is fine, I would just have the cream lighter, but if that's the way you want it, that's fine. It looks great! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 15:02, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Silvernose Silvernose, Feathermoon's sister as a kit. Silvernose appears to play a pretty important role in The silverfeather series, although i havent shown in the bok yet ;) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 13:25, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Lovely! I can't think of any critisism for this at all. Great work Feather! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 15:54, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Mmm, yes. I was just thinking though, shouldn't her name be Silvernose? Unless she has more than one nose... nightfern 22:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh yea...I was spelling Nose wrong... Oh jeez, Feather. lol. She's beautiful. nightfern 17:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Lol, Thanks Nightfern ;) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 00:30, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon CBA? mapleleaf 15:59, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Grayshadow Grayshadow is a gray she-cat with green eyes.Comments? [[User:Blue Spark|'☘Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark☘']] 19:55, June 17, 2011 (UTC) This is great, but I thought you had to be a warrior before putting charart up for approval? [[User:Forestpaw13|"You were like '''WOAHHHH']] and we were like woah! And you were like woahhhhh." 21:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Post up a request first, Blue Spark. Other than that, is this your first? She's beautiful. nightfern 22:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC) OK sorry bout that. Very sorry. And thank you. [[User:Blue Spark|'☘Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark☘']] 17:47, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, don't apologize. It's fine. nightfern 17:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) OK i made a request! [[User:Blue Spark|'☘Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark☘']] 17:58, June 18, 2011 (UTC) You've joined! nightfern 18:02, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Yay lol. So how is meh kitteh? [[User:Blue Spark|'☘Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark☘']] 18:05, June 18, 2011 (UTC) She's amazing. Nice shadows and highlights. I, the deputy, can't make freaking shadows... grr... (they seem to hate me, I'm not kidding). Do you want to keep the nose black or pink? nightfern 18:08, June 18, 2011 (UTC) How bout black? Is that ok with you? [[User:Blue Spark|'☘Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark☘']] 18:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Fine, but next time use pink- unless its a black-and-white cat, where they can have a black or white nose. nightfern 20:18, June 18, 2011 (UTC) OK! So how is she? [[User:Blue Spark|'☘Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark☘']] 22:21, June 18, 2011 (UTC) CBA? mapleleaf 15:59, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Blindeye This is WindClan's youngest elder, who was a warrior before a really really REALLY pissed bunny clawed his eye sight out. If you look close you should see a couple of scars.... I don't know if they've shown up. nightfern 15:48, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Ah yes, I see a scar over his right eye. I would suggest defining the scars. Other than that, this is lovely! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 17:48, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll re-upload it right now. nightfern 17:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Defined scars and added more. I also used a pale pink, a darker one, and a red, and blurred them all together. nightfern 18:02, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Woah- A rabbit did that? Angry rabbit! Make the nose darker- it's a bit too light. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 09:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it was a very VERY PISSED OFF BUNNY. Good idea. I just got my wifi in Colombia, sorry! mapleleaf 15:59, June 24, 2011 (UTC) OMG... next time my cat kills a rabbit the Evil Bunny is going to scratch his eyes out, and most likely mine! AHHHHHH! I'm scared now... XD -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 23:50, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Bravesoul Lots of cats seem to be getting scarred for life in The Steps of a Warrior. Huh. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 17:59, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Mm, I love the stripes! Thin out the scar a bit... just a bit; it's a little too thick. nightfern 18:02, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Rename it Bravesoul.MC.LC.png, please. nightfern 18:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 18:24, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Those stripes look a bit too red. If he's a reddish-brown tabby tom, try making the body colour lighter. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 09:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I think the stripes look fine. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! Flamestar Flamestar is a orange tom with blue eyes and a pink nose. Comments? [[User:Blue Spark|'☘Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark☘']] 19:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) He's beautiful, but he's also too yellow. Look at Blindeye or Cross-scar to see a correct orange/ginger color. nightfern 20:18, June 18, 2011 (UTC) OK i will fix him! [[User:Blue Spark|'☘Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark☘']] 22:22, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded. How is he now? [[User:Blue Spark|'☘Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark☘']] 22:34, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Excellent! Rename him Flamestar.Leader.BS.png, please. nightfern 22:41, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Blue Spark, when you change your cat, click on it, and then the little paper and magnifying glass. Then press Upload New Version Of File" ''so it doesn't clog up our photo server. nightfern 22:43, June 19, 2011 (UTC) OK ☘BlueSpark☘ 02:33, June 20, 2011 (UTC) CBA? mapleleaf 15:59, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I've got none. This looks amazing! --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 21:07, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Webstar I don't really care if he isn't meant to be tabby. I think he looks cool. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 14:08, June 25, 2011 (UTC) He's beautiful. No comments here, except for the scar... don't let it touch the lineart, because it looks unnatural. mapleleaf 17:48, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Dude, this looks sweet. Just take Night's advice, and all will be well. --L. Lawliet Death Note Dreaming~ 20:44, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Woah... pretty.. nothing I can say except sharpen the torn ear a bit. Not too much but enough to make it look a little less blurry. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 04:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:26, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Nice. mapleleaf 17:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Cross-scar How does he look? He's going to appear in The Steps of a Warrior very soon (And no, I'm not telling)... LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 15:48, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shadows more on the hind legs, and darken the scar. May be even add patches of lighter scar t make it look like a serious injury? -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 20:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hm, that's a large scar, isn't it? Or is it like a burn? I think it looks a bit strange on the ear... its like its discolored, not a scar. Maybe re-color his orange head and a add a thin scar that doesn't cover his whole head and if you want to wound to look fresh, make it a bit more red. nightfern 13:32, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Cross-scar obviously indicates the cross shaped scar, but not the ears. You could pretty much do the scar anywhere. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 21:50, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded '''It is a scar, so after reading what you've all said, I'm going to give you a little background on the character. He is involved in a border fight as and apprentice, Blazepaw. A cat claws down his face giving him the scar, and his name. This is after he become a warrior. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 17:44, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. So he went through the name-changing ceremony, I presume. Thanks for telling us. Now it looks like a scar. Maybe you should add a little scar somewhere insignificant, like on a hind leg, just as an extra battle scar so we know this isn't a burn. Most warriors have little scars. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 20:39, June 11, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' Yup, and he chose his name. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) That's a bit cruel, lol. The color of the scar is bugging me... it's a bit too purple, I think. Can you add more red in it? It's a scar, not a human's bruise. nightfern 11:17, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Rename it Cross-scar.Warrior.LC. please and every time you change something, click on the picture, click on the little magnifying class in the corner, and press "Upload New Version of File". nightfern 11:19, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 13:14, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Excellent. Nice scars XD. I reckon this is good- but Nighty can elaborate and all that. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 20:32, June 12, 2011 (UTC) im not sure how defined the stripes are actully suppose to be, but if they are suppose to be visibly a tabby, i suggest define the stripes. This is awesome! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 23:29, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon They are only meant to be faint. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Very nice. nightfern 16:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Holly, what do you think? nightfern 18:03, June 18, 2011 (UTC) HOLLY. mapleleaf 17:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Approved. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 21:06, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Cloverstar Comments? It's my first image. Cloverstar is a Bramble coloured tom with bright green eyes and a black tipped tail. (CloverxBlonde) ''This is your first image?! He's amazing. Use the blur and smudge tool to blur and smudge where the dark on the tail connects to the light brown. mapleleaf 11:28, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Yep, okay, I think I got what you meant and I did that. CloverxBlonde The lineart on the tail got blurred. You may want to fix that. --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 21:06, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, done. I used the sharpen tool.CloverxBlondeWARRIORS4EVER Hm. Put the smudge tool on the tiniest, and smudge. mapleleaf 17:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) There, I kinda sorted out the tail. CloverBlondestar CBA? mapleleaf 17:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Approved. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 21:06, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Brightcloud Isn't she so cute? xD Comments? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 08:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Awww, I love her!!! Can you blur or smudge a bit more? mapleleaf 11:28, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'll do it in a bit. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:14, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. How does it look now? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 13:19, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Duh. I just had a moment. This looks good, Rainey. --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 21:05, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:10, June 26, 2011 (UTC) So......anything else? ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 08:04, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Smudge the tail. mapleleaf 17:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 09:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) CBA? mapleleaf 17:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Approved. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 21:06, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Gooseflight Heya peeps! I'm new here, and this is my first charart. He's Gooseflight, RainClan's medicine cat. I'm having problems with my sig. Help! 04:31, June 30, 2011 (UTC) No way. He's amazing! Just blur and smudge the spots. mapleleaf 12:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I did. But if you want me to, I will respect your decision. I mean, you are the deputy, aren't you? And I think I didn't fill in the nose! I'm having problems with my sig. Help! 21:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded! So... know what? I'm having problems with my sig. Help! 21:13, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to PI! This is a nice charart- except that neck spot going from the cheek to the neck doesn't look very natural. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 22:39, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and what do you mean? All cats have their patches in different locations. It's natural :) [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 23:45, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I think its just the position of the cat. In any other position it would look fine. mapleleaf 17:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) So, will this get approved? [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 00:00, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes. CBA? mapleleaf 17:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) What does CBA mean? [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 17:27, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Comments Before Approval. mapleleaf 20:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 20:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Approved. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 21:06, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Furzestar So, yeah. Here's Furzestar. He's supposed to have two jet black paws, but, you can't see the other one, due to the way the lineart's made. --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 15:52, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I think the black is too smeared. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 16:11, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll fix it then. --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 16:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Look better? I personally like the black the way it is. --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 16:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Very cute. No comments here. mapleleaf 17:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Mwahahaha! But there is a way to show the other jet black paw. Those lumps on his stomach are paws... but I'm guessing you want to avoid having something that looks like a black growth on his stomach. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 03:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, at least Feathertail gets what I mean. xD --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 16:21, July 9, 2011 (UTC)